User blog:Razeluxe91/Attention!: Raze Speaks About Character Powers, Please Read.
Hi there folks! Raze here once again with my second blog this week. This is another blog about characters, however instead of focusing on Captains and Lieutenants in this blog I will be addressing characters as a whole. Unlike Void's blog which adressed how one goes about describing the character's powers in an RP, I will be speaking about how one goes about giving their character's powers. Let's begin shall we? =D How It Begins Let's see, upon inspection of several characters on the site I have noticed a growing trend of characters having abilities that try to make them the "strongest". The consensus seems to be when one sees the stronger characters on the site, one must in turn develop a charcater that rivals the strong character right off the bat. Has anyone ever stopped to wonder why there are strong characters? These character possess their incredible abilities not because its "cool" or makes them "unbeatable", its because they were built up from the ground up and worked through stories and such to get where they are. Let's remember something amazing right here -- ITS OK TO LOSE! Your character does not have to win at every battle, hell, personally I think its better if a character loses in an RP as it makes them seem more realistic than if they just had "Plot Armor" and won EVERY fight they were in. In closing... Try to tone down how strong you initially make a character. Not EVERY character made has to be on Aizen-Level or possess some kind of unique one of a kind feature. Sometimes simple is all you need. Taking Liberties With Abilities: How Much Is Too Much? Another issue I have been seeing that isn't really a bad thing, but it is actually being taken to dangerous level. Ok. Well, I see many users utilizing skills located on a race, yet then try to take liberties with the abilities by making their character possess some unique variant of said technique just by saying that their character has practiced diligently in order to perfect the variant even though there are various other characters who have been utilizing said abilities but have not developed these variants. Sometimes what's there is ALL THAT IS THERE. There isn't a hidden meaning or something else to branch off from it, its just a simple technique so just let it be a simple technique. Taking liberties is fine, but STOP trying to make your character this unbeatable meat-monster by making them a sudden specialist in the technique. This doesn't just go for the races, but for zanpakuto, kido, etc. All the piled on abilities don't make a character better, if they don't actually flow then it just looks like a pile of powers mashed together to make your character seem "stronger" when in actuality it diminishes the overall quality of the charcater in question. Placeholding Versus Copy/Pasting: What's The Difference? OK well this is a major issue I have been seeing lately. One of the other, we have all done it in some sort of way. Placeholding is the more safer bet but can often lead to C/Ping. The major issue is stealing someone else's work from another wikia and then claming it as your own. If you simply change words around then its not placeholding, but in effect C/Ping as you had to go through the piece that you copied and select what to change yourself and then go about pasting it without making it original. If you wish to categorize it as placeholding, simply leave it as it is and not change anything. That way people know that you are coming back to change it within a week's time. However, if the week goes by or you begin using said ability in a story without changing then you are simply back to C/Ping. Don't do it! If you don't have any ideas then it's not a good idea to simply steal another person's idea. However, if you get the author's permission then you'll be much better off. Immense Levels, Ultra-speed Combatants, And Other Labels That Have Lost Value I know this seems a little ridiculous, but yes I have to address this as well it seems. The category of "Immense", its purpose is for those who have been seen to be above the brink of simply being powerful, but have ascended to a higher eschelon of power. However, I have begun seeing Immense thrown around as if it takes no time to acheive that level of strength. And PLEASE don't use the excuse that "its for your storyline", cause that's just a cop-out as it actually hurts your level of potential growth in the long run. Let's look at some examples shall we? Immense Spiritual Energy.....please. Yes it shows that your character is powerful, but in most cases Immense is just slapped on because if you used Vast then it means that your character's spiritual control isn't that good. Guess what?!...That's OK! Even if you don't have thebest spiritual control doesnt make your character any less worthy of fighting against. In most cases even, the quality isn't even at Immense but actually falls into High or Great. Immense must have something else in it. Some extra UMPH if you would. Immense Strength. -Sigh- Sadly this is used more often than not. Ok its one thing to be strong, but to simply just jump from above average to immense after one training session? Does not seem just a bit ridiculous? You don't need Immense Strength to be capable of astonishing feats. How often are you gonna use that strength? Once the opponent IS hit by said strength, the chances of them coming near again will be severely diminished. Then what? You use your strength to augment your sword strikes? And if they dodge? Oh! That's Right You are an Ultra Speed Combatant. Which brings me to my next point. What is the point of Ultra Speed Combat? You already have Immense Speed most likely. USC (<-Ha) is a waste imho. It is a growing trend with those new (and some old) to roleplaying as they see Ichigo has it and wins so they think they must have it as well. Truth be told, 9 times out of 10 the ultra speed doesnt actually help do much. If you have to resort to such tactics to begin with that means that the opponent was already faster than you and you are just leveling the playing field. USC doesnt really benefit you any way so why slap it on? Just to even things out? Chances are, if the opponent's speed hasn't done you in already, then you're doing just fine. =) The next thing, moving at a speed faster than LIGHT? Really?. I'll solve this really fast. NOTHING moves faster than light. Period. It can't be done. Don't do it. You just look ridiculous and will swatted down like the pest you are trying to become. The Golden Rule: No Getsuga (Moon-Type) The reason I call this the "Golden Rule" because to me, it seems to be "OK" for one to have the Getsuga Tensho technique. In reality there is no "Moon-Type" The Getsuga technique is limited to the Kurosaki family. Its Canon. There is no long lost cousin or some non-sense. Hell for all we know the Kurosaki's we see are all that there actually is. Look at it this way Isshin...if he was human and had a family and then died to become a shinigami That would grant HIM and his descendants (aka Ichigo) the Getsuga technique as there would be the genetic material involved in order to grant him a similar soul. Yes, its a stretch but at least it makes more sense other than saying that --blank-- has a similar soul to Ichigo and thus has Zangetsu and Getsuga Tensho. If ANYONE can give a possible DECENT explanation as to why one needs the Getsuga Tensho, then maybe the Golden Rule won't be so Golden. Honestly, if you are gonna slap the Getsuga on your character, don't try to make variants of the technique. Its a waste of time unless you do it correctly, which is rare like with Dyan Arashi. In any case, try to be more unique. Attempt to make your own technique in order to be more diverse and creative. Most cases will show that charcaters have ways of diverting the Getsuga anyway. SO is it REALLY that effective? A linear blast of energy? Hmm...how to dodge? Oh I know. Go up,down, left, right. As long as you don't stand still you can pretty much get away from it. Actually, you don't have to move at all really, its been proven you can actually divert the blast from your person with your blade or even just a blast of energy. Hmm...I'm seeing a major flaw here. If someone can actually show me the advantages of having the Getsuga let me know ASAP. Now one last thing. Just because you slap on -getsu on your zanpakuto name DOES NOT make it related to Zangetsu. You just have something related to the moon. Thats like saying that two character with the same last name will possess ALL the same abilities. You see what I mean? No. Well let me summarize. Getsuga= Lame/Bad. DON"T DO IT. Better? Good. =) Vizards: Should I Wear A Mask Or No? More to come.... Category:Blog posts